


You Grow on Me (Like Seaweed on the Back of a Turtle) : Fish Me, Cook Me

by Shun_kun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, cooking/restaurant!AU, fish market!AU, hope you like it anyways, it was painful and it is ridiculously boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun_kun/pseuds/Shun_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin is a chef. Ravi is the delivery boy/market worker he learns to know (and like).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Grow on Me (Like Seaweed on the Back of a Turtle) : Fish Me, Cook Me

Being the  _sous-chef_  at  _JellyFish_   _Restaurant_  brought Hongbin more responsibilities than he first expected when he started his culinary career.

 

Of course it wasn't always like this.

 

A few years ago, he would only dream of setting one single of his toes on the shining floor of  _JellyFish_ 's dining room. Now he dirties it every day with his sauce stained professional orthopaedic shoes.

 

There was a time, decades ago, it feels, where Hongbin ate instant ramyun every day, every meal. Moving out of his parents' so early was a choice he often regretted, but did not regret at the same time. He could do whatever he pleased, after all. However, he might have miscalculated the price of survival in the real world, meaning he could eat to his full satisfaction when and only when his friends invited him over.

 

Ironic, considering the fact that he was cooking sophisticated meals all day long in culinary school.

 

His part-time job at a micro family restaurant gave him good experience, at least. Enough to get him hired at  _JellyFish_.

 

The  _sous-chef_  thing came later.

 

And it didn't come alone.

 

Hongbin considered himself as a passionate person. That's what he told himself some mornings (especially during winter) when he headed for the fish market at 4:30AM.

 

Grocery shopping was part of what the  _sous-chef_  thing brought with it. Every day, Hongbin reached the fish market to choose the meals and top ingredients of the day's recipes.

 

See,  _JellyFish_  specialized in seafood, thus the importance of fresh products.

 

"Ayyeee Bean-chef, Love!! How was yesterday's eel? Told you it was the best, uh!?"

 

_God,_ Hongbin thought.  _How can he be so hyper so early?..._

 

Hongbin waved his small green tea towards Jaehwan, considering he was still too far away to answer his question. (Only Jaehwan had a voice piercing enough to crack the thick fog of early mornings on the doks.) He pushed his hipster glasses back in place (Hongbin only wore them when his eyes were tired. 4AM was a good time to be tired, he decided.) and finally came across the small boat moored on the dock.

 

"You know you have the best products, Jaehwan. That's why you're my favourite" Hongbin's right dimple tiredly showed.

 

"Aww, you're my favourite too, Binnie! C'me here!" The fisherman exclaimed, jumping off his boat and trapping Hongbin into a (smelly) headlock.

 

"Don't kill the poor guy, hyung. He already has to deal with your face every morning, don't force him into physical contact on top of that." The gravelly voice came from their left.

 

Hongbin busted out laughing, slapping Jaehwan's back who looked like he would pout at any moment.

 

"Yah! Meanie Ravi hurt Jaehwannie's feelings. Meanie" the fisherman retorted with his famous baby voice. Which didn't miss making the two others laugh their asses off in the cold morning breeze.

 

"So," Hongbin continued, "what'd you have for me this morning, hyung?"

 

"Let's see..." Jaehwan reached the big ice containers that Ravi was covering with today's catch. "I've got tons of mackerels, might have been a shoal, more eel and my traps were due today so there's lobster too. It's small, but there's a good amount of 'em."

 

"Alright, I'll take the lobster and... let's say... 30 mackerels, plus the usual."

 

Hongbin actually liked going to the fish market every morning. True, it was a pain in the ass to have to get out of his bed so early, but this was actually something he enjoyed doing. Every day, new kinds of fish and molluscs. Every day, when Jaehwan would show him what he caught, Hongbin's brain would randomly pop up recipes made with these, creating an endless flock of delicious possibilities.

 

Hongbin's a passionate, remember?

 

Mission accomplished, Hongbin walked back home to finish his shortened night.

 

Tonight, he would prepare lobster bisque and grilled mackerel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The advantage with working in a  _grand restaurant_  was that he didn't officially have to come in before 3PM.

 

Sometimes though, Hongbin came by the beginning of the afternoon in order to try new recipes with the left-overs of the previous day.

 

Or (tried and failed to) deal with his boss.

 

Hakyeon was a little eccentric. Not 'Jaehwan-eccentric', but eccentric enough to make Hongbin roll his eyes every 2 minutes.

 

"Hongbin-ah" he would often coo, breathing in Hongbin's neck. Literally breathing in Hongbin's neck. Arms wrapped around his waist and all. If Hongbin didn't know him, he would have called it sexual harassment. "What are you making today~~?"

 

"Uh, eel pizza  _à la grecque_." Hongbin answered. He tried taking some steps to the side, but it only ended with Hakyeon tightening his hold on his waist.

 

"Hmm. It will be good~ Will you let hyung taste it? If it's nice it'll be the main dish next time we have fresh eel." Hakyeon said in the crook of Hongbin's neck.

 

"Of course, hyung" Hongbin agreed but secretly rolled his eyes.

 

"What would I do without you, uuuhhhhh?" Hakyeon concluded while brushing his nose into Hongbin's hair.

 

"You'd manage with Taekwoon-hyung, hyung."

 

"Right. But he's not as artistic as you, Binnie."

 

"Don't over-exaggerate, hyung. You know Taekwoon is a better  _chef_  than I'll ever be" Which was true. Taekwoon was kind of Hongbin's professional role model. Not that he would admit it to his face.

 

Where Hongbin liked to experiment, Taekwoon's style was more... classical? The french-perfection classical. That one style that came with instinct and not years of culinary school.

 

"I love you both equally, Binnie. Don't ever doubt that."

 

Hongbin couldn't contain his half-smile because, yeah, right.  _You'd get into Taekwoon's pants at any time if you could, Boss._ Hongbin thought. _If only he was easier to read._

 

The delivery door-bell interrupted Hakyeon's harassment.

 

"Food's heeeere!!" the latter chirped.

 

Hongbin mindlessly finished his pizza before he caught an earful of a new but familiar voice in the delivery area.  _Was that_...?

 

He quickly put the pizza in the oven and followed Hakyeon.

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

"Oh, hi Hongbin-ssi!" Ravi said while loading a (very heavy looking) crate of fresh oysters on a rolling cart. "Baekho quit so I have to replace him for delivery while we hire someone else," he explains, constantly emptying his truck under Hakyeon's attentive eye. "Actually, what are  _you_  doing here. Doesn't the restaurant open in the evening only?"

 

"It does. I'm testing a new recipe with yesterday's eel. While it's not Hell on Earth in the kitchen and all, y'know."

 

"I see, I see. May I taste it?" Ravi asked, rising surprisingly convincing puppy eyes to Hongbin. Where were these coming from, Hongbin wondered.

 

"It's not ready yet. But Hakyeon said it would be on the menu next time we have fresh eel. Feel free to visit us and I'll prepare it for you then."

 

"I did not hire you so you can seduce the cute delivery boys into ordering their own food, Hongbin-ah!!" Hakyeon yelled from the fridge where he went a few seconds before. Of course he'd be listening to other people's conversations.

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes and Ravi exploded in a manly fit of laughter.

 

"Don't mind him, he's just annoying."

 

"I heard that!" Hongbin facepalmed.

 

" _So_  annoying" Honbgin grumbled.

 

"I think he's nice."

 

"You only say that because he called you cute."

 

"Am I not?"

 

"No. 'Cute' wouldn't exactly define you."

 

"What would then?"

 

"As if I ever thought about it." Hongbin snorted and Ravi faked a hurt expression. "I'll tell you when I decide." Hongbin had a tendency to be quite straight forwards with his words when he wanted.

 

"Alright." Ravi laughed. "I'll wait for your conclusion then."

 

Ravi was still laughing when he hopped back in his truck.

 

"He thinks you're hot, Binnie." Hakyeon casually said, comfortably wrapping his arm around Hongbin's shoulder.

 

"And I think you're an annoyingly nosy boss, hyung." Hongbin countered and disdainfully threw Hakyeon's arm away from him to get his pizza out of the oven.

 

They served the pizza on Wednesday of the following week.

 

Hongbin received compliments on the quality of the eel. He wondered if Ravi remembered he had to taste his new recipe.

 

Then he told himself he sounded like an annoying girlfriend and resumed slicing his vegetables.

 

He wondered if he'd ever learn Ravi's real name.

 

Then he told himself that he sounded like a desperate teenage and dropped his vegetables in his wok.

 

Soon after things went crazy in the kitchen and his mind finally focused on his task. Burnt out, he fell asleep on his couch in his uniform at 2AM, only to be awoken again by his alarm at 4:15.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hongbin likes to work in the kitchen because even when the  _chefs_  don't control the situation at all, everything have their places.

 

He could do it in the dark with his eyes closed: the plates up in front of him, the big knife on the right part of the knives rack, the mediums one in the center, smalls on the left. Seokjin on his right makes the side dishes out of vegetables and Aron in front of him the ones with pastas and rice. On the table behind him, he knows Taekwoon is on the extreme left of the counter, guiding Yixing with the spices for the sauces while he himself grills the fish and prepares the plates.

 

It's a routine, a dance practiced and repeated over and over. A  _Grand Ballet_  made out of food, sharp knives and pot clatters. A race against the watch punctuated with kitchen timers, calls for new orders constantly rolling in, like waves of little torn out notebook pages against the stainless counter of the service area.

 

Hongbin likes the challenge every new night brings with it. Sometimes, he thinks he will never see the sun again. It's when Sanghyuk (their young and promising  _serveur_ in training with the voice of a big orange cat) comes in and announce there is no more people queuing in the sophisticated hall that Hongbin starts breathing normally again.

 

On good nights, when the clients are all gone and the kitchen almost totally clean, Hakyeon barges in with a bottle of red that they share at the counter of the dining room. On these nights, Hongbin likes Hakyeon: there's nothing better than a glass of red after the hellish cadence of the evening, low dose of alcohol relaxing the adrenaline-rushed muscles. After years of working together, the team is used to each other and Hongbin often feels proud to be part of them. He knows the competition is fierce and also knows that anybody would accept any offer if it meant to rise up into the social hierarchy of the kitchen.  _JellyFish_  had the same team for almost two years now. Which was almost a miracle.

 

A miracle called Hakyeon.

 

True, the guy was annoying. But he had a thing for finding and assembling people together. For that, Hongbin respected him.

 

Right now though, he would pretty much appreciate that he did cut the eyebrow wiggling he did all night long. The one that meant 'guy's gonna come back tomorrow and you're the one receiving the delivery. What will you do?'

 

Hongbin facepalmed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today Hongbin was playing with oysters.

 

He had discussed with Taekwoon the previous night (one of those rare nights where the  _chef_  stayed behind and drank a glass with them. Not that he was an asshole. Let's say he was just better at handling food than human exchanges.) and both of them had agreed on trying a new mix of spices for the  _maison_  oyster sauce.

 

Hakyeon was out for business matters when the delivery bell rang.

 

_Shit, it's this late already!?_  Hongbin thought because he really liked oysters. The way you had to force them open but had to carefully handle the product since the flesh was so delicate. "I'll get it" he told Taekwoon, because he knew the latter wasn't going to move a single finger. Not when he was focused like that anyways.

 

"Yes?" He said as he opened the door.

 

"Hongbin-ssi, hey. I'm glad it's you today, I'll need help carrying these and Hakyeon doesn't seem like the type to, you know, exercise and lift things...!"

 

Hongbin couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, right?" Then he slipped out of his apron. (A professional one. Not the ones with wild flowers and bright colours thank you very much.) "What'd you need help with?"

 

The crates were actually  _heavy_. Like, sweating heavy. Hongbin was sure he made the worse faces while taking the 20 steps required to reach the edge of the kitchen. Ravi though, only clenched his teeth, accentuating his jawline and Hongbin wondered if it was because the guy had a very good poker face or strong arms.

 

Moving 4 heavy boxes together gave Hongbin the chance to actually take a look at Ravi's face. Hakyeon was right when he said he was cute.

 

_No,_ Hongbin thought, _not cute. Cute is not manly and Ravi is_.

 

Round nose and cheeks, sleepy eyes, pouty lips. Not a common face, quite hard to describe, in fact. But it was enough for Hongbin to conclude the guy was good-looking. Especially with the way his muscles rolled under the skin of his forearms.

 

"You were starring." Taekwoon commented once Hongbin returned to his oysters at the kitchen counter. His voice was soft, strangely contracting with the usual strong  _chef_  tone.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"The delivery guy. Your eyes never left him." Taekwoon explained, chopping garlic.

 

"No, it's just, Hakyeon said..." Hongbin abruptly stopped midsentence, realising that his boss had succeeded in playing with his head. He frowned. "Nevermind."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hongbin couldn't remember the last day off he had.

 

When he woke up on a jump-start at 4:45 that morning, it took him a moment to realise that he didn't actually have to leave the comfort of his bed. Then he remembered that Hakyeon gave him two or three days off and rolled. His face in his pillow, he raged and cursed like a mad priest.  _Whyyy? For God's sake, it's way too earlyyyy._

 

Hongbin rolled on his side and tried to go back to sleep.

 

Five minutes later, he sighed and rolled on the other side.

 

Two minutes later, he's flat on his belly, covering his head with his blanket.

 

He kicked the comforter and sat, scratching the back of his head, irritated.  _Seems like my body is used to the routine_.  _Might as well use the time to do something useful._

 

Hongbin slid into his jogging and sweatshirt, laced his running shoes, grabbed his IPod and went out for a run.

 

He ran until his lungs burnt, until his shins ached with that blade-like feeling. When he ran, Hongbin lost track of time and place. He followed his feet and mood. On some afternoons when he didn't try out new recipes, he'd sometimes go for a run to the other side of the city. He once had to go to work with sweat still dripping off his back and forehead (not that it would be different than with the heath of the stoves.) He now tried to pay more attention, but exercise always had a good effect on emptying his mind of useless things

 

That morning, Hongbin followed his feet for about 40 minutes before he realised he was following a road that went around the port.  _The fish market_.

 

Hongbin stopped in his tracks, breathless.

 

_It's my day off and I still reach the fish market at ungodly hours of the morning. Either it's worrying or I'm just more zealous than I first thought._

 

Once he got home, Hongbin took a long and well deserved shower. Then decided that he should allow himself a cinema day. When was the last time he sat to watch a movie or even an episode of any drama someone his age should be binge-watching?

 

7AM, wrapped in a tick blanket with a quick breakfast, He played the first DVD on the pile (or should he call it 'tower'. It's made out of the DVDs he bought but never took time to watch since he started being  _sous-chef_.)

 

Somehow, the story was simple and he kind of guessed how it would end after only 30 minutes. His thoughts wandered freely. From his latest recipes, to his colleagues. Of course he thought about Hakyeon. Hakyeon who helplessly made him roll his eyes an alarming amount of times every day.

 

Hakyeon who once he was hooked on something never gave out until it went his way. His latest obsession: Ravi. Hongbin noticed his boss managed to always disappear during delivery time recently. (which made Hongbin roll his eyes even more) what a lame way to give them privacy. Not that privacy was necessary though.

 

But hey. Ravi was fun to talk with. Entertaining, never moody (it seemed), and it costs him to admit it but his little nose and sleepy eyes kind of made Hongbin want to cuddle with him. Or was it the low rumble of his voice?

 

In any cases, Hakyeon had successfully planted a seed of interest into Hongbin's cold and disinterested being. (It's not that Hongbin didn't like people. He just found them a little annoying and fake sometimes.)

 

Now that Hongbin thought about it, he barely knew anything about Jaehwan and Ravi back at the port. He could tell the most embarrassing moment in the life of many of his coworkers back at  _JellyFish_ , but nothing about the two.  _I should ask Jaehwan how he got into fishing one day. It must be another crazy story._

 

His movie wasn't even over when Hongbin remembered why he didn't watch movies anymore. He soon became bored of sitting there doing nothing. So he grabbed his digital camera and went out once again.

 

Later, when he transferred the pictures to his computer, Hongbin realised they were all somehow water-related.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It almost took one full month before Jaehwan hired a new delivery boy.

 

On most of these 30 days, Ravi would start a random conversation about how stupid his love bird was, or about a friend of his who got stuck into a massive traffic jam with an urgent need to pee. (spoiler alert: the guy luckily had an empty bottle in his car...) And on most of these 30 days, Hongbin would laugh of it all (and be impressed), because Ravi, even with an improbable work schedule had a pretty active life, it seemed.  _That reminds me,_   _I should call the guys for a meet up soon...If they remember I exist, that is..._

 

The new delivery boy didn't surprise Hongbin in any ways. It was an eccentrically blond teenage boy named Soonyoung who insisted being called Hoshi. His personality was as explosive as his haircut and he kind of reminded Hongbin of Jaehwan.  _We hang out with people pretty much like ourselves, I guess._

 

But as much as the delivery boy was entertaining, Hongbin found himself wanting to hear more about Ravi's stupid love bird, and maybe also about his weird friends.

 

"So, how's Tweetie?" Hongbin casually asked one morning, hiding his face into his scarf, hot breath condensing before his eyes.

 

"Ah! Please don't remind me of him. Next time I see it, I fry it, I swear!"

 

"What? why!?"

 

"It hit on my favourite albums with its stupid beak! Now they're all scratched and useless. I had these CDs for years and now I have to buy them again. That damn chicken better hide in the depth of his cage tonight or it'll never see sunrise again! Oh, speaking about sunrise, are you busy in like, 30 minutes?"

 

"Uh?" The question caught Hongbin off guards. He was still processing the bird story. "Uh, yeah. Yes. Why?"

 

"I want to show you a place where you could take good photos."

 

Well, that was unexpected. Hongbin didn't remember mentioning his hobby before. But there again, he never really remembered half the stuff he said so it must be part of what he forgot. "Yeah, why not."

 

So there he is, 37 minutes later, sitting besides Ravi on the hood of the latter's old rusty car and eating Thai takeout for breakfast, because why not. They drove a few minutes before Ravi parked into the courtyard of an abandoned factory facing a quite impressive view of one of the many bridges scattered into the city.

 

"So, is this another cheap seduction technique out of any cheesy chick flick or do you truly come here sometimes?" Hongbin teasingly asked, through a mouthful of spicy pad.

 

Ravi's explosive laughter echoed all around them, rolling onto the water, rebounding on the metallic surfaces around. "Don't be so on your guards. I do come here, at times. It inspires me, I guess."

 

"Inspires you? What do you mean? Do you draw or something"

 

Ravi laughed at that.

 

"No. Holy god no. Your eyes would bleed if you saw anything I drew." He self-consciously scratches the back of his head. "No I compose. Rap. That's what I do, yeah, rap."

 

Well that was new. A good kind of new.

 

"Really? How come you never told me before?"

 

"That's not the kind of thing you go screaming around y'know. Most people think it's childish to run after an old dream like mine."

 

"I don't think it is. Look at me: I've always wanted to work in a restaurant, from the farthest I remember. I used to play with plastic food until my mom allowed me to use real knives. From then on, I was unstoppable." Hongbin chuckled at the memory.

 

"That might have been adorable."

 

"Yeah, it was. My mom still has the photo of my first recipe and me in her living room. Noodle soup with pieces of carrots. A very sophisticated mix, if you ask me." Hongbin joked.

 

"Haha, yeah. The best one!"

 

Silence rolled around, nested itself between them. It felt light, right. Taking a moment to actually take a look at the massive piece of architecture on which he walked everyday without paying attention. It made Hongbin wonder how many of these places Ravi was hiding.

 

"Thanks. For taking me here, I mean" Hongbin broke the peaceful silence.

 

"Ah?" Ravi scratched his head once again. "Don't mention it. I just thought you'd like to see the scenery since, you know, your photos and everything."

 

"Yeah. It's beautiful. I'll come back with my camera someday."

 

"Awesome."

 

They hopped back into the car just when he sun finally started to appear behind the giant skyscrapers in the background. Orange lighting brightened the surroundings and Hongbin decided that he'd come back the next day after his stop at the fish market.

 

Maybe he'd print his best shot as a thank you gift for Ravi.

 

Maybe he should also calm down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Winter was always the most hectic period of the year. When the cold was too depressing to even want to cook our own meals,  _JellyFish_  found itself fully booked more than a week prior.

 

In these times, Hongbin became stressed, tensed, irritable, snappy. He barely had time to sleep properly and it showed in the kitchen's atmosphere. People kept talking in low voices when they would usually have to be brought back to order by Hakyeon. Hongbin needed a break, but he knew nothing else than photography and kitchen work.

 

Running by this temperature was out of question. His lungs would catch fire from the bite of cold air before he even made a kilometre. Going to a gym disgusted him: all these equipments covered with other people's sweat. Not to mention the stench...

 

"You need to relax, Hongbin-ah" Hakyeon told him one night with the serious attitude he so rarely used.

 

"I'm trying, Hyung. I really do, but it's not working." Hongbin retorts, discouraged.

 

And as much as Hakyeon wanted to help, he couldn't do anything in his place. He patted his shoulder with empathy and went on with his work. As stressful as it was for Hongbin, it was even more for Hakyeon. Where Hongbin only had a part of a kitchen to run, his boss had the  _whole restaurant_. Hongbin sighed.

 

Instead of coming in early as he would usually do, Hongbin tried to frequent the relaxing spots in the neighbourhood.

 

He tried the spa. The Nordic baths were fun, for a time. But it didn't help his mind wander.

 

He tried getting a massage.

 

_"Your shoulders and lower back are crisped, Mr. Lee."_  The masseuse told him.

 

_"I work in a kitchen, of course my shoulders and lower back are tensed"_  Hongbin had so kindly replied. It took all his willpower not to spit the "idiot" completing his sentence. That's exactly why he didn't mix with people in the first place. They're kindda stupid. Poor girl had no idea to know what his job was though.  _It all sucks anyways. I'll just head home and sleep on a movie._

 

And he does. His legs itch to move, but he wills himself to stay still. The girl in the movie prepares her mean husband his meal. Hongbin points out her every mistakes. He turns off the TV and throws the controller away. He should go on a trip.

 

Far, far away where he doesn't have anything or anyone to care about.

 

_Yeah, that'd be great._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Hongbin doesn't go really far. His longest trips end a kilometre and a half later, at the fish market.

 

"Wow, you look like shit, Bean-chef!" Jaehwan always had the best intros.

 

"And you look like my ass." Grumpy Hongbin was always so gentle.

 

"Aw, don't be so kind, Binnie~ My face isn't that great!" Jaehwan slapped the chef's back. The latter rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't think he meant it in a kind way, hyung." Ravi said from behind them, unloading crates of mussels. "But oh, hey. Hyung is right though. What's up?"

 

"Nothing much, really. Just a shitload of work. Winter is always pretty busy." Hongbin casually brushed it off.

 

"I can see that. You're grumpier everyday, Binnie~" Jaehwan said in his baby voice. Hongbin cracked an ephemeral smile.

 

"I know. I'm sorry." Hongbin sketched an apologetic smile. Ravi obviously saw something was wrong but kept silent.

 

"Want to grab breakfast?" Ravi asked a few minutes later once the  _chef_  and the fisherman completed their daily transaction.

 

"Hm, yeah. Why not?"

 

Burritos at 5AM were a little harsh on Hongbin's stomach.

 

Ravi's conversations were light on his moral.

 

"So..." Ravi started, biting into his disgustingly juice-dripping burrito. The juice almost dirtied his pants, but fell on the hood of his car instead. They were once again sitting on his hood in front of yet another splendid view of the city (that Hongbin didn't even notice) "What's  _really_  up?"

 

Hongbin couldn't escape it, could he? He sighed. He had no reason to lie.

 

"I really can't relax. I mean, everything I do is work. And it usually is okay but recently things are so hectic. I barely have time to go home and sleep before I go back early to prepare things in advance. The nights are so packed that we're not able to prepare them on the spot. The only thing I think about is flavour mix and colours. Like right now: this burrito could use a little more chilli powder and less tomato dices. I know, it's silly, but I can't get it out of my head and it drives me crazy. Last night, I dreamt that a giant oyster swallowed me and I ended up in a boiling soup. Okay. This is ridiculous!!" Hongbin did not whine the last part of his monologue.

 

Ravi laughed. "A giant oyster uh?"

 

"Shut up" Hongbin playfully punched him in the arm. Half of his burrito fell on the car.  _Shit_.

 

"Seriously though. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If you can't naturally empty your brain, force it."

 

"What'd you mean?" Hongbin asked, puzzled.

 

"Get drunk. Get high. Get whatever floats your boat as long as you don't think anymore, even if it's only for a few hours." Ravi says it as if it's the most natural thing to do. "Get out of the routine."

 

"Yeah, ok. But I work everyday?"

 

"At 3PM! You go out right after work at what, 1AM? Go out right after, then back home at 5. Sleep your drunken self back to life. Go to work fresh and relaxed. I'm sure your boss would allow you to come a little later than everyone, for once. What do you say?"

 

"...yeeeah."

 

"Fine! Meet me tonight at the SpyderWebb."

 

"Toni...What? Meet you... you're coming!?"

 

"Of course I am! Wouldn't want to miss the drunk-grumpy-Bean-chef show!"

 

"Asshole." Hongbin groaned desperately and took a bite (of what was left) of his burrito "Fine! I'll come. But you pay the first round."

 

"Obviously." Ravi complies maliciously.

 

As he walks back home to finish his night, Hongbin realises that accepting Ravi's offer to go out drinking came so naturally it was almost scary coming from him. Was he warming up to people? No, probably not.

 

Maybe just to Ravi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two seconds of panic.

 

That's what Hongbin felt when he opened his drawers to get dressed at 1AM, right after his shift.

 

His free time was so limited that he barely had time to shop for presentable clothes, even less for  _clubbing_  clothes!

 

He finally chose the most basic stuff: dark skinny jean, casual shirt. Simple but elegant. As if he knew what the trend in night clubs was recently!

 

At least he knew his hair was always well trimmed. It saved him the embarrassment of caring about it.

 

He took a deep breath before entering the place. He quickly wished he didn't make a fool of himself tonight.

 

Noisy. Too noisy. Though, the kitchen was often filled with more disturbing cacophony.  _It's not my type of music_ , Hongbin noticed sadly.

 

All around were dancing young, free minds in baggy clothes that Hongbin associated with rap music.  _Makes sense, right? Ravi does rap, so..._

 

Hongbin found him rather easily. Or more: his crew was stylish enough to catch Hongbin's attention. They seemed like a rather large gang, from all branches of rap, from classy to  _urban_. Some were apparently younger, but old enough to be admitted in the establishment.

 

As soon as Ravi noticed him, he stood and hurried him closer.

 

"Hey~!" he half shouted over the music. "You came!"

 

"Of course I came. You're paying." Hongbin rolled his eyes and tried not to feel self-conscious in front of the few pairs of eyes observing him curiously. Not that he had anything to feel shy about. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of.

 

"AAhhh Raveeh~ You invited a guest? Please introduce us, bro." One exceptionally loud (but not excited, just loud, really) blond asked from beside him.

 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guys, remember the fisherman for who I work? This is Hongbin, his best client. He works at  _JellyFish_. He's a little stressed out recently so I invited him so he could clear his mind with us tonight. Please don't be too harsh on him, guys." Ravi ended his introduction with an amused tone. "Hongbin, meet the guys. I'm not naming them, you won't remember anyways. "

 

Hongbin politely bowed and slid in the space previously freed for him. Now that the considered it, he felt overdressed. He should have gone with the t-shirt he chose in the first place. It was too late anyways. He was here and this other blond guy was including him into a rather philosophical debate with the small bored-looking redhead sitting beside him. Having an outside point of view could do no harm, he argued.

 

Hongbin almost felt dizzy. The music, the chats, the people, the heath. He did his best to follow the conversation. He had to focus very hard at first, but it suddenly came to him that he didn't have to search very far to forge and express a valuable opinion. The guys listened to his every words politely (even if they look like the kind of person who wouldn't. Prejudices.) Soon enough he relaxed and it almost felt as if he had done it all his life. And he realised later, way later that he did not think about his work once during that night.

 

"Ayye, RapMon, please don't traumatize my friend here, okay? He's not used to that kind of topic." Ravi intervened once, somewhere between the third and fourth shot of vodka. Hongbin had lost count of it when Suga, the redhead, had asked him what he thought of racial stereotypes in music videos and popular music in general.

 

"I'm not" the blond defended himself. "I'm just saying that if gay couples were coming out more publicly, people would get used to them and finally get off their backs"

 

It was 3AM. Ravi snorted. Hongbin was starting to feel smashed. He was fairly warmed up with all the beers he sipped in the last two and something hours. His inhibitions were starting to fly away and in a more sober state he would have remembered why he didn't get drunk in the first place.

 

Hongbin was a cuddly drunk. As much as his sober self was perfectly controlled, his drunk self was all the opposite. And on top of that, he liked to dance.

 

That's why he was now almost slouched, half on the bench, half on Ravi's side with his head bobbing along the rhythm and his leg marking the beat.

 

"Raaveeeh, bro. Why don't you take your friend to the dance-floor? He looks like he's up to it." Zico, the loud blond pointed out. Immediately, Hongbin protested.

 

"Wait. No, I don't want to, I can't dance!"

 

"Oh, but Ravi is a pretty good dancer. He'll guide you." Ravi sighed, but still pushed Hongbin up to his feet.

 

"Come on, let's go."

 

That's how Hongbin found himself in the middle of the dance-floor, standing still like an absolute idiot.

 

"Move, Hongbin-ah." Ravi playfully pushed his shoulder in order to wake him from his statuesque standing.

 

"Uh."

 

"Just follow the rhythm. Your body will follow." Ravi used this persuasive tone drunk-Hongbin couldn't resist. So he did just that. He carefully listened to the unknown beat of the electronic music. His head started bobbing again.

 

His shoulders quickly followed and soon enough he was casually dancing, a little tipsy, surrounded by unknown people. He felt like a kid learning to swim and Ravi was the teacher that kept escaping always farther away in order to test his progress.

 

It wasn't a metaphor though, that Ravi kept getting farther and farther. People kept getting between them and Ravi let them because Hongbin was a handsome guy and the ladies were kind of attracted to his vibe, it seemed.

 

But Hongbin wasn't totally ready to swim alone on that one so he forcefully pushed his way back to his friend, not even noticing the irritated looks he got from the people around him. Ravi just laughed it off, because it was kind of endearing, really.

 

After one, two, ten songs, Ravi almost jumped out of his skin when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and stopped the alarm that was programmed.

 

"We have to go, Hongbin-ah" He dragged the chef out of the crowd.

 

"Why?! I was starting to have fun," Hongbin pouted a very Jaehwan-like pout.

 

"It's 4AM. We have to go to the market."

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

Hongbin woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm and a shitty taste in his mouth.

 

He painfully tried to block the irritating sound by hiding under his pillow.

 

Useless.

 

His eyes were sticky and scratchy with sleep and cigarette smoke.

 

The alarm was still playing the song and Hongbin realised he never heard it before. He tiredly reached for it, brought it to his face.

 

His IPhone wasn't smashed like that before.

 

Wait.

 

That's not his phone at all.

 

Panic spread through his body. He sat quicker than he ever did and touched over his chest and arms. He was still fully dressed in yesterday's (stinky) clothes. He was alone in bed and it seemed like nobody else had slept there either. So whose phone was that?

 

As quickly as his spiny head allowed him, Hongbin reached his living room, stopping the alarm at the same time. He froze in the doorway.

 

That was why the cracked IPhone rang a bell. Of course it would be him. Hongbin felt a light pinch in his heart at the sight. He seemed to sleep so well that Hongbin almost felt bad to have to wake him up.

 

Laying on his back, one arm over his eyes, the other on his tummy, legs spread, he snore peacefully. The bottom of his loose t-shirt rode a little high on his hip, hinting a smooth piece of tanned skin.  _Of course_. The 'cliché' vibe of it all almost made Hongbin roll his eyes.

 

He shouldn't be surprised to see him on his couch. He wasn't drunk enough to have forgotten the end of the evening; just sufficiently dizzy to have his head empty. They had reached the market. Hongbin had sit on a wooden crate while Ravi had helped Jaehwan with his catch. Then he had selected (quite hazardously) the products for  _JellyFish_  and then they had walked back home. Quick, simple, efficient.

 

Hongbin might have been too tired to register how he ended in his bed though, but he vaguely remembers a glass of water and two Tylenols before he his head crashed on his pillows.

 

Then he woke up and there he was. Slightly hungover but not enough to be K.O, with a guy he barely knew on his couch, but knew well enough for the said guy to set an alarm-clock on his own phone so he wouldn't be late for work. Wow.

 

"Heyy!" Hongbin lightly shook his shoulder. Ravi scratched his tummy and stopped moving.  _Heavy sleeper, uh?_  "Heyy!" He shook harder. Ravi groaned. "It's 1:45 PM, I have to go to work, man. Wake up."

 

Ravi peeked from under his arm, eyes so small with sleep that Hongbin wondered if he actually saw something. "This late already?" the other said (more like manly  _whined_ ), voice gravelly enough that Hongbin almost missed the words.

 

"Um, yeah."Hongbin confirmed as Ravi sat, messing with his hair, doing more damage than actual good job with it. "Thanks, by the way. For bringing me home and setting the alarm, I mean."

 

Ravi yawned. "Ah, don't mention it." He casually brushed it off.

 

"Would you..." Hongbin wasn't used to have impromptu guests so it kind of made him awkward. "Would you like something for breakfast?" Then he remembered the time. "Dinner?" He cleared his throat.

 

"Ah no, I'm good. Thanks though." He stood up. "I'll go so you can prepare for work. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch."

 

He was already half-way to the door when Hongbin stopped him.

 

"Ravi wait."

 

"Uh?"

 

"Don't forget your phone." He awkwardly stated, handing out the device.

 

"Ah, yeah. Thanks. See you later, Hongbin."

 

The door shut closed behind him and Hongbin took a second to assimilate.

 

_What on Earth did just happen?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The positive point about that night's escapade was that it did truly relax Hongbin.

 

The negative point about that night's escapade was that he now had sporadic thoughts about Ravi.

 

Things like:

 

_Is he trying to impress someone or is he just that kind of amazing person?_

 

_What's his real name?_

 

_Does he perform his rap or is he just writing it?_

 

_When does he even find time to go to the gym?_

 

_What is he doing?_

 

Wait. What?

 

"Hyung!" Hongbin jumped. He was out for a short break outside, far away from the hotness of the stoves. "New orders came in." Sanghyuk announced.

 

"I'll be right here." Hongbin brushed the few snowflakes in his hair and made his way inside.  _He might not even be playing in that league. Ways to feel better, Hongbin. Great._  He mentally, condescendingly slapped his back.

 

Hongbin might have been physically relaxed, but it didn't prevent his mind to wander.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Christmas finally rolled by and Hongbin miraculously found time to have a dinner with his parents.

 

Not that it made him happy. No, that's not true. It  _does_  make him happy. Though there's a reason why he left his parent's house so early. His mom had a tendency to be a little... nosy? Just like Hakyeon. But  _worse_.

 

"So" She started somewhere in the middle of the meal and Hongbin knew that the inevitable moment had come. "Are you dating someone?"

 

Hongbin contained the sigh. It was the same interrogation every year. And every year it made him a little more bitter. "No, mom. I would have told you if I had."

 

"Of course you would have told me" she said on that petulant tone of her. The one she took when she played her 'mother' role. Hongbin sent a pleading look to his father, in vain. "I don't understand though! You're a handsome and suitable man, Binnie. How come you never date anyone? It's a shame, really. I worry for you, you know. Is there even someone to force you to eat something, take you out, talk to you? Makes me wonder if you're not slaving yourself in that kitchen. I should call your boss and..."

 

"No, mom" He dryly cut her. He didn't have the nerve to hear any more of this annual bullshit. Not when every word she said remembered him of  _Ravi_. A guy he didn't even know the name of. But there again,  _is there someone who truly does know it!?_. "I'm fine, I swear! I do eat out with friends sometimes. And go out drinking once in a while."  _[Burritos at 5AM and clubbing_ once  _with a bunch of strangers, yeah.]_

 

"Wait, that's new. You don't even like alcohol."

 

"Now I do. It clears my mind."

 

"Are you hiding something from me, Hongbin?" his mom asks inquisitively.

 

"Gosh, no! I do have a social life, mom! Don't be so surprised about it!" Hongbin was starting to lose his temper.

 

"I don't doubt it, Hongbin. It's just that you never give us any news. I worry!"

 

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm busy. You have to understand that, mom. The schedule is hectic and I do what I can to keep up with it. It means not calling often enough. I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

 

"Oh, it's okay, Binnie." Teary eyes were always his mom's weakness. Luckily for him, it was still the case. "As long as you're happy in what you're doing. Are you happy?"

 

Hongbin did not answer immediately. He mentally saw Hakyeon, Taekwoon, his colleagues, the kitchen. Then the port, his morning walks, his photographs. Then the nasty taco-truck on the 3rd street and the sunrise from behind the bridge.  _Yes._

 

Hongbin's a passionate guy. He's ready to make some sacrifice. Recently though, it seemed like it paid off.

 

"Yeah, I am happy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You won't believe what my mom asked me again this year. Every year it's the same show. It's ridiculous."

 

This time, they were at a street food vendor. It was snowy and the cold bit the marrow of their bones.

 

"What, she asked if you were dating?"

 

Hongbin looked at him, incredulous. "How'd you know?"

 

"Don't every mom ask their children every occasion they get after more than a year without dating?" Ravi chuckled, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Right. I guess you're right. But then she said these things..."

 

Ravi frowned. "What things?"

 

"Like I might find someone to feed me, get me out, talk to me. It kindda shook me, I guess. I haven't had anyone like that in years." Hongbin confessed bitterly.

 

"Don't you have any friends? I mean, of course you have, but..."

 

"I don't. Well, I had. But since I work at  _JellyFish_  I barely have time to text my mom, so imagine my  _friends_. You're the person I hang out the most with, actually. And I don't even know your  _real name_!!"

 

At that, Ravi busted out into a particularly loud fit of laughter.

 

"You're right." He agrees. "Let's start over. Kim Wonsik, almost 26, fish market worker, part time delivery boy and wannabe rapper. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself and held his hand out for Hongbin to shake.

 

"Lee Hongbin, 25,  _sous-chef_  at  _JellyFish Restaurant_." They shook hands, playing the game.

 

A comfortable silence wrapped its way around them. They ate the rest of their bowls each lost in their respective thoughts.  _Wonsik, uh?_

 

"She's right though."

 

"Uh?"

 

"Your mom." Wonsik clarifies. "You're a nice guy. It shouldn't be hard to find someone. I have a bunch of girl friends that I can introduce to you, if you want..."

 

Hongbin laughed.

 

"It's okay. I'm not sure I'm ready for the big thing, y'know? Girlfriends need attention and time, which I don't have, obviously." Hongbin chuckled.

 

"What about boyfriends?" Wonsik tried cautiously.

 

"What?"

 

"Boys are a lot more independent. And you seemed pretty open-minded the other day when you discussed the matter with RapMon, Suga and Hobi, so... Ah, nevermind, it was a silly reasoning of mine." Wonsik concluded, nervously scratching the back of his head.

 

"It's okay." Hongbin reassured. "I just never thought about it."  _Lies._ If only Wonsik knew what Hongbin thought of his lips, biceps and hips...

 

Time came for them to part ways.

 

"Remember." Wonsik said with his arm around Hongbin's shoulders. "You're an amazing person and you'll find someone. Don't let your mother pressure you, okay!" He concluded and ruffled Hongbin's hair.

 

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess. See you tomorrow, Wonsik-ah." The name rolled naturally on Hongin's tongue. More naturally than 'Ravi'.

 

More like if they were actual friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How is  _Ravi_?" Hakyeon teasingly asked a few weeks later.

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes. He thought Hakyeon had forgotten. He was wrong. Hakyeon never forgets anything that could pester his employees. At least not anything that could pester Hongbin.

 

"He's fine, Hyung."

 

"Just fine?"

 

"How can I know!? It's not like we were texting every minute, hyung!"

 

"Well, you could. I still wonder why you haven't exchanged your phone numbers yet."

 

"Maybe because I see him every morning" Hongbin grumbled.

 

"Yeah, there! Exactly! You have hundreds of occasions to ask him out, but instead you just  _talk_. That's boring." Hakyeon says, making  _that_  face.

 

"Maybe I'm just not interested. Maybe HE's not interested!! I don't have to be the one taking the first step!"

 

"My ass. I see all the signs in you, Binnie! Spacing out, half-smiles while you're absolutely alone. And I know you're not seeing a  _girl_  'cuz she wouldn't stop texting you. And  _you forget your phone in your locker three times a week and don't come back to get it_. To be totally honest, I'm pretty sure he's interested: he won't stop asking you to eat out. Like, who the hell eats out at 5AM!? Tell me these are no signs and I leave you alone.

 

"... fine."

 

"I knew it!!" Hongbin hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. "Let's make a bet. You ask him out on a date. He refuses, you win and I give you two free days. He accepts, I win and... you get a date with the man of your life."

 

Hongbin looked at his boss like he has grown another head. "And what are YOU winning with this bet?"

 

"Well nothing."

 

"What do you mean, there's no fun in betting and not winning anything. Spit it out, hyung."

 

"Well..." Hakyeon trailed. Hongbin glared. "There's this amazing pair of shoes I saw..."

 

"Seriously, hyung!!?" Hakyeon made a face. "Ok, fine. It's a deal."

 

They shook hands.

 

_What am I getting into?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out that bribing Wonsik to go on a date was easier than he first thought.

 

"You know, I thought about what you told me a while ago." Hongbin starts. It's spring now. The temperature is getting hotter, meaning they can go back to eat on Wonsik's hood in random, underground corners.

 

"About what? I talk a lot, in case you haven't noticed." Wonsik joked.

 

"What you said about boyfriends."

 

"Oh." Yeah,  _oh._  "And what did you conclude?" he asked, mouth half full, whipping his mouth on a paper towel.

 

"I concluded that my obvious disinterest in women might be due to that. I mean, they kind of annoy me so I thought... maybe you were right." Now, Hongbin was getting nervous.  _Calm down, idiot_. _Stupid Hakyeon. Look at what he makes me do._  "That's why I wanted to know if you'd like to have a beer with me? Soon. Or something." Hongbin finished, not quite looking at Wonsik in the eye anymore.

 

Wonsik, on the other hand, was looking straight at him. He did that, it seemed, to stare fixedly at people whenever they were talking or such. It often impressed Hongbin how he could be so attentive. Now was another story. He kind of wanted that he looked away, even if only for a second.

 

"I'd love to." He agreed in a matter of seconds and Hongbin wondered if he was only imagining the upside twitching of Wonsik's plump mouth.

 

 

[  _What's your shoe size, hyung?_

 

Hongbin texted Hakyeon later that afternoon.

 

_I knew it!_

 

He answered in a matter of seconds along with his shoe size.

 

_The white ones please._

 

_I love you, Binnie~~~  Have fun on your date~~~ :D :D_

 

_So annoying,_  Hongbin thought, but then smiled because he had a date with Wonsik. ]

 

It also turns out that an actual date with Wonsik was not very different than any other morning they would eat out.

 

Of course they both were dressed to impress. (Hongbin miraculously found another presentable shirt in his closet. Yey!) And it worked. Hongbin was impressed. He never thought Wonsik would look so classy in a shirt. But there again he was used to large, casual clothes on the other. He wasn't going to complain. At the contrary.

 

"You look gorgeous." The words left his mouth before he even was able to finish thinking them.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Wonsik teased, chuckling.

 

Which embarrassed Hongbin. He was not used to compliments. But he would be lying if he said he hated it.

 

They find themselves in a sophisticated bar a few streets away from  _JellyFish_. Hongbin insisted on paying: last time Wonsik paid since he was so easily inebriated.

 

For over two hours, Wonsik talked and Hongbin listened. That was normal though. Wonsik had an alarming word flow. Every time he stopped to laugh at his own words, Hongbin couldn't help the little pinch somewhere in his chest, be it in his stomach or heart. How he liked that sound.

 

But Hongbin did not stay silent the whole night. There was that time when they shared about their past, that dreaded subject. He talked about the time when he left home, how he wouldn't earn enough money to afford decent meals and how he was too stubborn to ask any help from his parents.

 

This is the moment Wonsik chose to hold his hand. Well, not exactly hold his hand. More like a discrete fingertips contact, but enough to make Hongbin extremely aware of it. He didn't remove his hand though. The mild static shocks in his wrist and forearm were too foreign and pleasant for that.

 

Since it seems that they couldn't stop talking, they chat all the way to the fish market before heading home. Funny how this place was slowly becoming a significant element of their relationship. Jaehwan made a big deal of their shirts and waxed shoes. It was kind of hilarious.

 

At Hongbin's doorstep, things became a little more awkward. They were floating in that uncomfortable zone between the friendzone and attraction, the one that takes guts and balls to cross (in Hongbin's opinion). The conversation had come to an end and Hongbin wondered how he would succeed in going back home without making a foul out of himself. Wonsik saved him the embarrassment.

 

"Thanks for tonight, Hongbin. I had fun"

 

"Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't bore you too much..!"

 

Wonsik laughed.

 

"No, you were perfect." He took a step closer. Hongbin eyed him warily. "I know I'll repeat myself, but you're an amazing person, Hongbin."

 

He said and Hongbin swore he could read what was in his head with how intently Wonsik was staring at him, directly, without flinching, just like himself. Hongbin swallowed. How could he answer that?

 

Wonsik took another step closer, raised his hands. He delicately put them on Hongbin's neck, right on his jaw, fingers dancing in the short hair on his nape. Slowly, he stepped even closer. And where Hongbin thought  _that's it, he'll kiss me_ , Wonsik manoeuvred so he could reach Hongbin's forehead and leave a deep, promising kiss.

 

On that, he stepped back. "Sleep well, Hongbin. See you tomorrow."

 

Hongbin watched his retreating back turn the corner and disappear.

 

He stood still on his doorstep a few minutes before he finally snapped out of it.

 

_It does count as a kiss, right?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today Hongbin was playing with shrimps.

 

Hakyeon was turning around him like a famished eagle and Hongbin was about to make him swallow one of his knives. Or maybe two, just to make sure...

 

"Hyung."He sighed. "Would you stop that? If you have something to say then say it!"

 

As if he had been waiting for the authorisation so speak, he smiled creepily. "Did you have time to get my shoes, hmm~?"

 

"Duh. Of course not. You asked me new recipes, remember?" He couldn't help the eye-roll.

 

"You could have sent your new boyfriend to get them for you."

 

"First, I have no boyfriend, and second I'm not going to tell Wonsik I had to make a bet with you so I could be brave enough to ask him out, okay!? Even less for  _shoes._ "

 

"But your date went well, right? You were relaxed recently."

 

"Yeah...? So?"

 

"So I thought you were official now. Are you?"

 

"No. We didn't even kiss. I mean, not exactly."

 

"He didn't kiss you?" The fact seemed to surprise Hakyeon. "Jaehwan says that you're the only subject of conversation he has recently. But wait, what do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

 

"You talk with Jaehwan?"

 

"Of course I do. I still need to pay him what you buy every morning, Binnie~ But don't change the subject: 'not exactly'?"

 

"Well he did... kiss my forehead before he left me at my doorstep. There, I said it."

 

Hakyeon stared at him for a second. Hongbin almost though that he had crashed. But then the gigantic smile that spread on his face brought him back to life.

 

"Oh. My. GAWD!" Hakyeon squealed, hands covering his face in excitement. "This is so adorable. God, Bean, marry that guy. Wait 'till the others hear about this!" Hongbin tried to stop him, buy Hakyeon was already half-way out the kitchen. "TAEKWOON! DID YOU HEAR THAT...!!??"

 

Hongbin sighed. So much for keeping it a secret.

 

Later that night, when the ovens were hell-fires and the  _serveurs_  barely had time to prepare the tables before new customers came in, Hongbin had the confirmation that his boss had the biggest mouth ever.

 

The whole female staff had congratulated him before 5PM. Sanghyuk had proudly crushed his shoulder with his giant bear-paw of hand (which disturbed Hongbin, 'cuz Hyuk was like, two years younger than him and... yeah. Weird.) during his short mid-shift break.

 

"I'm happy for you." Taekwoon quietly told him once they were the last ones in the kitchen.

 

"You know that we are not officially together, right? I don't know what Hakyeon told you..." Hongbin tried to clarify the situation, but Taekwoon surprisingly cut him before he could finish his sentence.

 

"I know. But I also know that you will be, soon. There is no mistake."

 

"How do you  _know_  that!? It's not sure!?"

 

"Of course it is. Stop fighting it, Hongbin. You're complicating the whole deal."

 

"I guess you're right. Thank you, hyung." Hongbin concluded and finished putting his material at the right place. "Would you mind if I went first? I'd use a good sleep. You people tired me today."

 

"That's my line. But go. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Hongbin crashed on his pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't know that liking someone was so socially tiring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow, things didn't exactly change after their date either. Same routine, same peculiar schedule, always new underground places to discover. Comfortable habits. In a way, it's a good sign, right?

 

Just like some abandoned buildings hunter, Wonsik had a way of finding the most interesting spots. Ones with lots of rust and good light reflection at sunrise. It was, in fact, one of his hobbies and his job as a delivery boy often brought him in new places, thus new spots.

 

Hongbin was about to leave his place to reach the market when he received a text from Wonsik.

 

>> _might want to bring your camera today. Found an exceptional spot. <<_

 

Hongbin smiled and grabbed his camera bag before he shut the door close behind him.

 

The spot was a little farther than usual, but Hongbin didn't mind. It gave him more time to enjoy Wonsik's conversation. Latest news in his bulletin: Zico and Kyung (who were both there the night Wonsik took Hongbin to the club) finally admitted their long, over-dramatic crush to each other. Which made Hongbin laugh because even if he had met them only once, he could tell that the two were (maybe) abnormally close. Also, Wonsik's love bird, Tweetie, had almost broken one of his wings by trying to fly out the closed window. Poor thing.

 

By the time they arrived to the old railway, Hongbin's jaw and cheeks were almost cramped from smiling too much.

 

Wonsik was right. This was a scene out of a cheesy movie for sure. The old, rundown railway spread on the border of a bay. Where was this landscape coming from in the middle of Seoul, Hongbin didn't know. It felt as if they had driven hundreds of kilometres.

 

The light breeze felt silky against his cheeks, hair striking in every direction. He spread his arms wide open and took a deep breath. Salt, water, seaweed, wet sand, grass.

 

Hongbin itched to snap the scene with his camera. But he thought of something.

 

"Wonsik-ah."

 

"Uh."

 

"I just thought of something."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I always photograph the landscape. I think my collection misses some portraits. Pose for me!"

 

"What!? No, I'd crack your lenses!" Wonsik argued jokingly.

 

"Aw, come on! Just stand still and look at the ocean."

 

"Fine, if you want to risk your precious material then it's your problem!"

 

Hongbin readied his camera. That was new. To snaps shots of people instead of concrete walls and rusty fences. But it also felt right. Wonsik had just the right vibe of a stunningly peaceful bum with his leather jacket and stylishly shaved hair. Early mornings in mid may had them covering up. Wonsik's favourite jacket was his leathered one. Hongbin kind of wanted to steal it from him. He thought it would suit him, a rockish vibe.

 

He snapped a few shots of his profile. The background was stunning. The lighting just enough to cast mysterious shadows to the angles of his face. Hongbin wondered if Wonsik had purposefully chosen the place to put himself in spotlight or if it was just a coincidence. Hongbin opted for the coincidence, but you can never be sure...

 

And as he looked at the pictures on the small digital screen, Hongbin felt a particularly intense rush of affection towards the other. He disposed of his camera and came closer to Wonsik. The move was bold coming from him, but if he wanted things to evolve, he had to grow a pair, right?  _Stop fighting it, Hongbin. You're complicating the whole deal._ Taekwoon was right. 

 

His arms naturally snaked around his waist, his chin sitting on his shoulder just like it belonged there. And although they were about the same height and size, it felt like wrapping around him like a blanket.

 

If Wonsik was surprised he didn't let it show. He snuggled into the embrace, putting his arms atop Hongbin's, slipping his fingers between his.

 

They stayed like this for a while. Silent, as if talking would have broken the magic of it all.

 

Eventually, they had to speak.

 

"Do you remember that time when Hakyeon called you cute and I said that the word didn't quite describe you?"

 

Wonsik hummed. "Nope. Why?"

 

"I said I'd tell you when I found the appropriate term. I think I did." Hongbin had often thought about this moment since that day. Many words crossed his mind, but nothing was accurate enough to describe how the other felt in his eyes.

 

"Yeah? Tell me then." Wonsik side-eyed him.

 

"Well first I thought of 'pleasant', 'fun', 'entertaining', 'caring', 'manly'. But now I believe the term 'perfect' would suit you better."

 

Wonsik immediately wanted to argue. He tried to turn around to face Hongbin, but the latter tightened his grip on his waist, preventing him from doing so.

 

"That's not true, Hongbin. I have lots of painful flaws, y'know." Wonsik giggled.

 

"Don't argue. It's true. Maybe you have, but if I have seen any of them, then I didn't notice. You clear my mind, Wonsik. And that's an amazing quality."

 

Hongbin finally released his grip enough so Wonsik could turn in his lock, hands resting on his elbows. They were now facing each other, forehead almost bumping. Hongbin wondered if Wonsik always had such a deep gaze.

 

"And what does this imply, Hongbin?" Wonsik whispered.

 

"I want to keep you close... I want to kiss you." Hongbin confessed on the same tone.

 

"Then do it."

 

Hongbin didn't have to be told twice. His right hand gripped at Wonsik's nape. He brought him close. Too close, too fast, too  _hungrily_.

 

Their teeth almost clashed together. Hongbin felt like someone had hit him right behind the knees, like he was falling off a 10 floors building. Time stopped. Hongbin could only kiss and grip.

 

Wonsik held his hips, brought them closer than ever. Chest against each other's, their lips danced, rhythmic tango without choreography.

 

The sun finally rose, sending deeper shadows on their faces. In any other circumstance, Hongbin would have wanted to snap a picture of the moment, immortalise it. But not now. Not when he was kissing; being kissed so intently. He realised that Wonsik wanted it as much as he did. He wondered for how long the other had been aware of his own feelings.

 

Finally, after what felt like seconds, like a lifetime, they broke the kiss. Forehead against each other's, almost breathing in each other's mouth, eyes half-opened. Hongbin couldn't resist peppering Wonsik in a few more pecks, breathing deeply against the other's cheek. He also couldn't help the dimple on his cheek from showing.

 

"Took you long enough," Wonsik teased.

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. You needed the time to sort your feelings out."

 

"But it might have been painful for you."

 

"A little, but it doesn't matter."

 

"But you don't deserve it!"

 

"No, probably not. But it was worth waiting, don't you think?" Wonsik concluded, kissed the edge of Hongbin's jaw.

 

And in the painfully cliché moment, Hongbin had to agree that Wonsik was right.

 

It was  _so_  worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep into the beginning of the summer, Wonsik and Hongbin miraculously had a chance to have a beer in the middle of the afternoon instead of at 1:30AM.

 

Across the table, Jaehwan was telling them this hilarious story about a batch of crabs and a fellow fisherman friend. His summer hat, tanktop and voice imitations gave the anecdote a whole bunch of credibility. Technically.

 

They were reaching the crunchy part of the story when someone called their names from afar.

 

They dumbly watched as Hakyeon ran to them, waving exaggeratedly as he neared them. He sat besides Jaehwan, Hugged him abundantly, which was perfectly fine with Jaehwan who just went along with it, seen his aegyo-friendly personality.

 

Behind Hakyeon, Sanghyuk made a show of telling the hostess of the terrace they were sitting on that he was in legal age of drinking beer (and that he didn't know Hakyeon, no, really, it's true). Hongbin was surprised to see him there. He wasn't supposed to come because of his classes, but he said something about a cancelled period and a sick teacher. Hongbin suspected that he did simply skip it altogether. He kinnda would have done the same.

 

Taekwoon quietly took place right beside Hakyeon. He was obviously forced into coming. He politely greeted Hongbin, then Wonsik whom he had met a few times already and fell into silence, sipping on his beer, eating sweets and punching Hakyeon when the latter became a little too loud. The made an amazing duo, Hongbin thought. One outgoing and over-attached and another one so distant and cool. Just like Jekyll and Hyde. But with two bodies. And without murders.

 

"Here, hyung." Hongbin said, trying to act casual. He held out a big bag to Hakyeon.

 

"Is it what I think it is?" He asked, getting more excited than he already was.

 

"Yeah."

 

Hurriedly, Hakyeon opened the box inside the bag and almost squealed. He had waited for these for  _weeks_  before his disrespectful, forgetful subordinate finally got them for him. In a way, he had to if he wanted to respect his part of a deal. The content was exactly what he was dreaming of: the white leather shoes he had seen at the front of his favourite boutique one or two months prior.

 

He quickly hugged his  _sous-chef_.

 

Wonsik eyed them warily. From the stories he had heard about Hakyeon from Hongbin... "Do I even want to know?"

 

"Uh, no. It'd be better if you didn't." Hongbin casually brushed the matter off. He exchanged a knowing look with his boss and it felt like the best thing he did in years.

 

Hongbin felt relaxed and at peace. A while ago, he wouldn't even think about the idea of having a beer with Hakyeon, and even less Jaehwan. Now he was there, out on a terrace on a sunny day, with his boss, some good friends and his boyfriend.

 

_Boyfriend._

 

He looked at Wonsik who was goofily messing around with Jaehwan and Hyuk, getting passionately throat slashed by Hakyeon. It sent a nice feeling down Hongbin's guts.

 

He thought of his mother.  _I should call my mom. I'll have some interesting stories for her next Christmas. Maybe even one more guest for dinner_. That'd be nice, perfect.

 

Wonsik caught him staring at his profile. Leaned in and quickly, discretely pecked him on the lips.

 

Hakyeon raised his glass. To them, to all of them.

 

To happiness.

 

Hongbin followed.

 

His smile was dazzling.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
